


history lessons

by Emopieceofshof



Series: vampire Petekey [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2007 pete wentz, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hugging, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'M TRYING TO SET A LORE FIRST, I'm sorry for the stupid plot thing, Kissing, M/M, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Pete Wentz, it might seem pointless now but it will make sense later I promise, mentions of panic! at the disco, panic is only briefly mentioned but they will show up later in the series I promise, pete is a vampire lord, petekey was real you can't change my mind, revenge era mikey way, vampire hunter gerard way, vampire hunter mikey way, which means a vampire but more powerful, wow look at me the loser writing petekey in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emopieceofshof/pseuds/Emopieceofshof
Summary: Pete teaches Mikey the importance of vampire history





	history lessons

The old front door fell off it's hinges as Gerard reached to open it, giving a loud bang as it made impact with the rotting floorboards. "Nice," Mikey said, stepping inside the abandoned mansion. "Hey, how was I supposed to know that the door would fucking fall off?" Gerard pushedd his brother lightly on the shoulder. Mikey snorted. "Well, if someone's inside, now they know we're here," Mikey said, turning on his flashlight.

The interior of the mansion had clearly seen better days. There was a thick layer of cobwebs and dust on almost every surface in every room. There was a faint smell of mold and rust hanging over the rooms like a mist. The furniture that wasn't rotting was torn apart with claw marks bigger than normal wild animals in the area. Judging from the molding on the edges, the marks were at least a year old. Probably left there in a territorial fight between two vampire lords, or sires for short.

"If this mansion is so important to the sires, why don't we just burn it? Sounds way easier than just letting them come here," Mikey asked. He fiddled with the wooden stake in his right hand as he searched what used to be a kitchen. "I asked the same thing the first time I visited this place. Hunters have tried to destroy the mansion for generations. Look at that wall over there," Gerard shone his flashlight at the wall behind Mikey. Mikey ran his finger over the spot Gerard was shining at. He looked at his finger, who had turned black. Ash.

"Everytime anyone tries to burn it down, those bloodsuckers always manage to save this place in time. They even try to rebuild it, come look," Gerard walked out of the kitchen into the living room, Mikey following closely behind. Gerard shone his light over the fireplace, pointing his finger at the middle of the light. "See that thin line in the plaster? They rebuilt part of that wall," Gerard explained. Mikey walked closer, and wouldn't you know, there was a faint line in the wall, unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. Mikey ran his hand on either side of the line. The right side of the line was smooth to the touch, while the left side of the line was rougher, with jagged lines scattered over the wall. Clearly made in a rush.

"And there you have it. Trying to destroy this place is no use, so instead we use it as bait to lure them in. If we lure them in, our job is way easier." Gerard moved his light away and left for the door leading back to the entrance.

"But why is this place so important? It's just an old mansion," Mikey asked. Gerard ignored his question. "I'll look upstairs, you look in the basement. We'll meet back here in half an hour. Don't hesitate to use the signal if you need help," Gerard said as he left the room.

Mikey wanted to argue further, but decided against it. The signal was to fire a shot from the gun in his pocket. Bullets had no effect against vampires, but they were loud and could be heard from far away. He walked out of the living room and down the stairs. He stepped carefully, not sure if the steps would be able to carry his weight. He cringed at every creak of the stairs that would surely give away his prescence to any lurking bloodsuckers that could be hiding in the dark.

He sighed in relief as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Stairs were always the worst part of old houses like this. They were loud, fragile and they were always an obstacle during a chase. He readjusted his grip on his flashlight and searched around the basement.

The first thing that caught his eye were the coffins. There was dirt on the floor around them, indicating that they had been dug up from the graveyard before they were brouht here. There was a thick layer of dust covering them, indicating they had been left undisturbed for a long time.

Mikey bent down and took some of the soil into his palm. He rolled it around in his fist, grinding it in his hand. It was almost as dry as sand, falling through the gaps between his fingers. It had been here probably for a couple years. He opened his fist, letting the dirt fall back on the floor, a cloud of dust forming around the soil as it fell.

Mikey got up and went to take a closer look. He brushed off the dust from the nearest coffin. It was a simple wooden casket, the design a coulpe hundred years old. The engraved metal nameplate read _George Ryan Ross III_. Underneath the name was text most likely carved by claws. _My first._

He moved on to the other coffins, the caskets all having the same designs. Most likely built in the same time period. _Spencer James Smith. Jonathan Jacob Walker. Sarah Orzechowski._

Mikey opened the coffins, revealing them to be empty. Of course they were. When he opened the coffin belonging to Ryan, he noticed a crescent moon had been carved on the back of the coffin lid.

He searched the rest of the room to find a box of photographs. The box had a simple inscription. _Golden days._ Pictures of three men and a woman smiling towards the camera. Something about the photos made Mikey uneasy. He wasn't an expert on the 1800s, but the pictures looked like something you would put on a memorial. Looking further through the box, the same people made their appearance. There were pictures of the men posing with various instruments, looking at an empty chair beside them. The woman wore a beautiful white dress, looking as if she was holding someone's hand.

Mikey put the box back into the shelf with a sigh. He turned around and let out a scream when his flashlight revealed a figure in front of him. "Hey," the vampire said.

"Jesus christ, Pete. Don't do that," Mikey sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "Well hello to you too," Pete responded flatly.

"What are you even doing here, Pete? Couldn't wait until date night?" Mikey asked, earning a smile from his boyfriend, revealing a fang on the left side of his mouth. "Yeah, I guess. I got bored and I wanted to see you, Mikeyway."

"Look Pete, no, you can't be here right now. What if Gerard sees you? What if he finds out about us? Look, just go and I'll meet you later," Mikey walked over and tried pushing the vampire towards the stairs. Which wasn't really effective as Pete stood perfectly in place despite Mikey's struggles. Stupid sexy Pete and his vampire strenght. "Hey, take it easy babe. You don't even act like this when we're hanging out in your motel room. Gerard is two floors away," Pete pushed Mikey slightly back.

"Yeah I know, but, um, you know, this is my first time actually hunting with him, and I can't screw up, okay? If he sees you with me, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in a motel room while he hunts without me. This is a big deal for me, alright?" Mikey stumbled over his own words. Pete's face softened up. "Well, alright, maybe I can help you," he offered.

"How?" Mikey asked. "Well, you want to impress your brother, right? And what better way to do that than showing up some detective skills. I know almost everything about this place, so you can pretend to be super smart and blow your brother's mind by discovering some wicked awesome secrets in this mansion," Pete explained. Mikey nodded. "Alright, sounds good. What kind of 'wicked awesome' secrets do you have?" he asked.

Pete sat down on top of one of the coffins. "Well, what did Gerard tell you about this place?" he asked. Mikey moved to sit beside his boyfriend. "Not much, really. All he said was that this mansion is like a vampire magnet or something, and that us hunters have to check on it regularly to prevent a coven forming here. But he wouldn't tell me why this place is so damn important."

Pete frowned. "Wait, you don't know anything about this place? This is the Urie residence, one of the most iconic places in american vampire history!"

Mikey shifted slightly. Pete continued to rant. "This mansion used to belong to the one and only Brendon Urie, the most powerful sire in all of North America. How do you not know this? Your brother is one of the best hunters out there, why hasn't he taught you this?"

"Is it even that important? Our job as hunters is just finding and slaying vampires, knowing their origin story isn't really that relevant," Mikey answered. Pete scoffed. "Of course it's relevant, it's our lives. Do you know why us vampires hang out at old places? It's because when you have lived as long as I have, memories is all that you have left. We always return to places that have had an impact on our lives, that's why this place is so important to my kind," Pete got to his feet and walked to the shelf, taking the box of photos out.

Mikey followed after, not really sure what to do. He had seen Pete angry before, but he looked more exasparated than anything else. "This place used to be an enourmus coven way back in the 1700s. Hundreds of vampires serving under the lord Brendon Urie. He was very popular among our kind, having four brides at the same time. Those are their coffins," Pete pointed in the direction of the caskets.

"Now, that coven lasted over a hundred years. That all changed when a group of hunters came along." Pete explained. "The youngbloods," Mikey said.

"Exactly. With the help of the townsfolk, they managed to drive the entire coven away, spreading it's members to the winds. Naturally, they tried burning the mansion to the ground, but they were never successful." Pete put the box back into the shelf. "And that is why this place is so attractive. The mansion had such an impact in our history that vampires from all over America can't help but come here. Brendon never comes here though. Thye can never recreate this place to it's former glory," Pete said.

"Wait, so vampires come here all the time just because they miss the good old days or something?" Mikey asked. "Exactly. Our history is so important to us because we are the only ones that will ever remember it. Our memories are the one thing that keeps us somewhat human," Pete asnwered.

"Wow. Now I feel like an ass." Mikey awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Hey, it's alright, it's not like you would know everything about my kind other than how to kill us. Sorry for getting all serious at you for a second there." Pete stretched out his arms for a hug, which Mikey happily obliged. Pete stood on his toes to not get his face smushed into Mikey's shoulder.

 _"Mikey, it's been thirty minutes! Time to regroup!"_ Gerard's voice made the pair jump and awkwardly untangle themselves from each other. "So much for showing Gerard a 'wicked awesome' secret, huh?" Mikey joked, resulting in awkward laughs from the pair of them. "Heh, yeah. I guess we'll see eachother later tonight? If that's alright with you," Pete offered. Mikey shrugged. "Yeah, sure. See you," he said as he walked up the stairs to meet up with his brother, leaving Pete behind in the basement, waving after him like a dork.

***

Pete deepened their kiss, pushing Mikey down on the bed. Mikey pulled his lover closer, tangling his fingers in Pete's dark hair. Pete grunted in response, muffled by their deep and passionate kiss. Mikey broke the kiss to catch his breath, leaving him gasping and panting with Pete on top of him. Mikey smiled, making eye contact with his lover, who smiled back.

"I'm glad you didn't wait for date night," Mikey said. He pulled Pete closer, making their forehead's touch. "Maybe I should be more impatient from now on, " Pete responded. Mikey giggled. "Maybe you could teach me more vampire history from now on, too? You could be like, my sexy teacher or something." Pete buried his face in Mikey's chest in response, trying to hide that he was blushing. "Oh my god, Mikey, what the hell?" There was a short, awkward pause between the two before they burst into laughter.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll think about it," Pete said, still blushing slightly. He started trailing kisses from Mikey's cheek and down his troath, making him shudder. Despite being in a relationship for over a year, Mikey was still hesitant to let Pete anywhere near his troath. Pete continued, trailing kisses on Mikey's collarbone. "You're so beautiful, babe," Pete muttered.

"Pete, can you stay with me tonight?" Mikey asked. Pete removed his lips from Mikey's collarbone. "Aren't you afraid your brother will catch us?" He asked. They had never spent the night together before. "We have separate rooms tonight. He won't find out. Please, babe?" Mikey looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. He loved the man above him, even if Pete was a vampire and was supposed to be his enemy. If Pete left, there could go days before they saw each other again. The thought of it made Mikey's heartstrings tug.

"Yeah, okay then. Sure," Pete answered. He rolled off Mikey and lied beside his human lover. Mikey grabbed the duvet and wrapped it over the pair of them before putting an arm around Pete. Pete returned the embrace. The two lovers held each other close, closer than they had been before in their relationship. Mikey put a hand on Pete's chin, leading his boyfriend into a gentle kiss.

Pete nuzzled into Mikey's chest, and Mikey put his chin on top of his short boyfriend's head. Mikey started to close his eyes, the late hour finally catching up to him. In almost no time at all, he fell asleep, holding Pete tight.

Pete listened to his boyfriend's breathing accompanied by his heartbeat. The sound was almost hypnotising. Mikey was so warm, so alive compared to him. Pete closed his eyes, the two lovers falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time trying to write a series. I don't plan aything elaborate, just a bunch of oneshots in the same universe in no particular order with that sweet vampire petekey. I plan to have a sort of storyline tying it together though, that's where Panic! comes in. I don't really have that many plans for it, just making it up as I go. Please tell me if you are interested in the series, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hopefully we'll meet again in the next one :D


End file.
